


Toodle do toodle too

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Practical Magic Fusion, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Dark Character, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Harry Potter, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Porn, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, I wonder if this is even allowed, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Lives, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mudblood, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Protectiveness, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned, surely someone will take down the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The chamber of secrets are named so for a reason.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucian Bole/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew/James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Toodle do toodle too

_Thlap_

_Thlap_

_Thlap_

The sound of scales slapping flesh echoed around the chamber of secrets.

" **Yes yes yessss, spank me harder, slinky. Make me suffer for sullying the noble and ancient house of Slytherin with my muddied blood. I'm just a filthy mudblood, a know-it-all nobody... _ah...ow..._ just a pathetic little psychopath who'll never...ouch...love or be loved." **Tom sibilanted as he stroked his tiny cock in a fever pitch, thumping his huge balls with the other hand to cause himself stomach dropping pleasure-pain. There were two clamps on his nips, made of basilisk fang, slowly injecting venom in his system.

Soon Tom's two inch spurted strings and strings of glowing emerald green cum staining his hands and trailing down his thighs to mix with blood to create a disgusting shade of brown-black.

Tom brought his fingers to his mouth, "Mmmm, green apple."

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through? Well here's some apple pie, don't let the extra ordinary color scare you, not made from angsty dark lord sperm at all.


End file.
